


You can't...

by SentencedToDeath



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-20
Updated: 2015-06-20
Packaged: 2018-04-05 06:59:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4170357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SentencedToDeath/pseuds/SentencedToDeath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just when they thought they finally killed their killer...</p>
            </blockquote>





	You can't...

**Author's Note:**

> I just got the idea a few minutes ago...

Splat. Blood rushed and covered the inside of the worn suit painting it in deep dark red that left a coppery taste. Metal and wires pierced through and tightened around the writhing man inside. The five children floating near him smiled in bliss of finally avenging themselves. One of them clapped and one laughed and the others just smiled. "Y-You can't... kill me..." The man stopped with a gurgle and slumped down onto the floor with the suit. "Finally... You're dead." The child nearest had said, tear tracks on their cheeks. The other children nodded in agreement and stayed there for a moment taking in their final kill and letting the anger dissipate before they finally leave this wretched place. When they decided to leave a maniacal laugh stopped them. 

"Hahahahhaha..." 

"N-no." One shivered and backed away. 

The blood-stained yellow suit was stood and red-tainted teeth was seen in a maniacal grin through the open mouth of the suit. It walked closer to the small group of trembling children.

"Where are you going kids? The party is just getting started." A tremble gone towards the entire establishment. 

"You can't..."

**Author's Note:**

> Wow... This is the one of the shortest stories I've written so far.


End file.
